real journey
by finalshine
Summary: Have you ever thought why pikachu lost to gary's umbreon after beating drakes dragonite and why it lost to gary's electrivire after beating brandon's regice.Ash makes a startling discovery which changes his world for the best , the pokemon world will not know what hit them.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright readers this is my first story , i dont expect it to be best but i hope it wont be horrible any ways this is a god like ash's story hope you like it.**

**disclaimer:i donot own pokemon and its characters**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright readers this is my first story , i dont expect it to be best but i hope it wont be horrible any ways this is a god like ash's story hope you like it**

* * *

**chapter 1**

"Huh ... i can't believe i lost to Gary, he stopped training a while ago, i mean idon't get it pikachu beat brandons regice before and took a legendary's attack'but lost to Gary's electrivire it doesn't make any sense"ash thought .he was in his bedroom thinking of his match against was as if fate has heard his voice he felt his vision darkening and he fell asleep.

"where am i "ash thought aloud to find himself in a white room.

"you are in a place where time and space don't flow"a voice replied from turned behind to find the voice of it's seeing the man ash's jaw dropped on the floor and then he screeched "AAAAHHH SIR AARON?" his eyes as big as saucers .Sir Aaron chuckled a bit and said " yes it's me ash ". Ash after recovering fron his shock asked again "how? what? whe ..."but sir Aaron interrupted him"hey kid calm down ok i will explain you every thing but i need you to remain calm till i explain it all okay".seeing that ash had nooded he continued."well you see when you were born 12 years ago, there was a disturbance in time and space".

"but what it has got to do with me"ash asked."well if you don't interrupt me " Sir Aaron said while glaring slightly at ash "It was because of you"Sir aaron paused a bit and continued "well you see when you were born your aura reserves were big i mean to say REALLY BIG".

"Hmmm... how big exactly? "ash asked. Aaron smirked "as big as Arceus's"he repiled."WHAAAT"ash shouted "but it does'nt make any sense if i-" Sir Aaron interrupted him again "Due to the disturbances in time and space dialga and palkia went to find it's source and imagine their surprise when they found you a just born human baby as strong as their father, but you didn't have the mind to control it they decided to bind your energy to give it back to you when you were ready and they along with other legendaries kept an eye on you from that day ".

"When you first started your journey they bound your mental capabilities as well "Aaron continued."WHAT WHY DID THEY DO THAT "ash yelled angrily."well they wanted to test you"sia aaron replied."test me?".sir aaron nodded and continued "They were afraid that your power might corrupt you ,.they binded your pokemon's power as you reached a new region every time and they tested your bond with your pokemon many times

ash asked"has it got to do with me getting into trouble all the time"."yes they were your tests , you have proven to them that you have a pure soul so all the legendary pokemon decided to give your powers back to you".

"okay what powers will i get"ash asked excited."not anything new,your pokemon will be a lot more powerful than before, you could even beat the regional champions with them, your mental capabilities will increase tremundously so you will be able to think better in pokemon battles and finally your aura powers will be fully unleashed and you will have full knowledge of aura due to which you will also experience a few physical changes

Then a huge bell like sound rang.

"what's that?"ash asked

"it's time for me to leave"sir Aaron said

"okay one last question , why are you telling me this i thought the legendary pokemon would like to tell me"ash asked

"well i sort of asked them ,when i heard about you from lucario i wanted to see you myself"sir aaron said

"wait lucario?"ash asked surprised

"yes he is there waiting for me, well any way make good use of your abilities"sir aaron said

"i will"ash replied

"i know you will"sir Aaron said smiling slightly and dissappeared.

* * *

"Ash Ketchum, get out of bed right now!" Ash rolled over at the sound of his mothers wake up call.'huh? was that a dream'ash thought 'better get ready for breakfast'

With that he decided to brush his teeth,but as soon as he saw his reflection he jumped is surprise.

He was starring at an image not sure if it was looked much different, he was about 5'4 tall,his hair stood straight up defying gravity,his marks on his cheeks disappeared , and the most shocking part was his muscles , he seemed really buff.

'what happened,hmm may be that dream was true, this might be the physical changes sir aaron was talking about,hmm at least i am not scrawny and short'ash thought

"Ash Ketchum, what in the world is going on how long will it take you to get down "delia yelled

"coming mom"Ash replied

ash walked down the stairs to find pikachu on the table devouring his food.

'hmmm SIR Aaron said that my pokemon would be as strong as they should have been,i wonder if pikachu felt any difference'ash thought

"Ash have you come down yet, honestly you are ge-"delia would have continued but gasped at ash's sight, her eyes as big as saucers,her mouth wide open.

Hearing delia's gasp pikachu decided to give ash a look after which he too was tooo shocked and dropped the ketchup bottle and starring at ash.

ash quickly grew uncomfortable under their gaze and asked "why are you looking at me like that"he asked although he knew the answer.

"WH-HAT? HA-PPE-NED tto you?"delia asked a little shocked to the change in ash's appearence .

"hmmm... nothing" ash body responed for a while then delia passed out.

ash sighed and turned to pikachu and asked"i bet you want some answers huhh?"

pikachu could only nod.

After a LONG explanation he made pikachu understand what happened in his could only listen in amazement.

"I will finally get to show his Umbreon how a real pokemon battles. You know how long it pissed me off that he was still that good, even though he gave up training?".pikachu exclaimed

"Yeah I know," Ash said then he paused "wait I can understand what you are saying! And not like normally, it's like I hear your voice but understand it as human speech!" Ash said excitedly. Pikachu looked shocked at this.

mean while delia was regaining her consciousness .she slowly opened her eyes to see that her son and pikachu were looking at her concered.

"humm mum are you alright" ash asked

"yeah i am fine, alright young man start explaining"delia demanded

"explain what?"ash asked deciding to play dumb.

"i mean what is it your muscles, hair EVERYTHING".delia shouted

"come on mom after two years of travelling and pokemon training we tend to get muscles and when it comes to hair just say that pikachu kinda zapped me today morning "ash replied smoothly.

"hmm okay then"delia replied ,because she would knew if her son was lying or so she thought.

"alright then i think i will have some breakfast and shall leave to sinnoh region"ash said and started eating his food.'sorry for lying to you mom if you find about my dream and the adventures i had you will only get more worried' ash thought guiltily.

"And honey i have packed new clothes for you"delia said

"thanks mum"ash replied .he wore his new clothes which didn't consist a cap, black pants, a blueshirt with black inshirt [just like future trunks outfit when he first beat freiza]

He was glad that his mother had taken all of this pretty well, which isn't too hard, he gathered his pokemon and his bag and went back downstairs to tell his mom goodbye.

"Goodbye Ash, and be safe. There are lots of people in this world that will try and use you once they figure out who and what you are. You're a great trainer and I know you will be alright, but I still worry about you. And Ash?"

"Yeah mom?"ash asked

"I know I already told you, but don't forget to change your you-know what every-"delia started telling but was interrupted.

"MOM! I know. I'm twelve years old! I'll be fine"yelled ash slightly turning red,while pikachu was snickering at his pal's misfortune.

Ash walked over to the ranch. It was beautiful, with the afternoon sunlight shining on the green meadow. There were a few wild Pokémon and Pokémon caught by other trainers who started from this part of Kanto.

The Oak laboratory is huge, and made up a significant part of Pallet town. He finally reached his destination, and saw all the Pokémon he caught on his journey, either sleeping peacefully, playing, or, in some cases, training.

He had unforgettable adventures and memories with all of them. Even Tauros, one of his underused Pokémon, had performed magnificently against Drake.

"guys" ash shouted gaining their his pokemon grouped in front of some were a bitsurprise at his new look

looking that he had their full attention he continued"last night i had a strange dream and it goes on like this" with that he explained about his dream .

. And for the next one hour he went through a play-by-play, with Pikachu pitching in every now and then. They were completely engrossed, and as the story came to a close they just sat there wide eyed and silent.

" you know from morning i have been wanting to try something."ash said aloud

"What?"pikachu asked

"Well, sir Aaron said that you all were restored to how you should be. I wanted to do some training and see how powerful you all really are." Everyone seemed excited at that, and Ash watched as they all demonstrated moves. Everyone was certainly stronger, especially his older pokemon, but there was one in particular…

"Ok Pikachu use thunderbolt on that rock!"ash commanded

Pikachu yelled, and unleashed hell upon the poor helpless boulder. It exploded violently, and sent shards in every direction. All the pokemon near the lake, including Ash's, stared at the mouse that was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Wow. Just… wow. I guess Pikachu has been with me to every region but… wow." Ash said as he looked at what was once a boulder, and was now barely rubble. Finally realizing what just happened Ash picked up Pikachu, and said "That was unbelievable, who knew you had so much power in you! And people were amazed at how powerful you were before, wait until they see you now."

Content with his trainer's praise, Pikachu settled onto Ash's shoulder and waited to see what he wanted to do now.

"now as i will be leaving to sinnoh region i shall take a few of you with me"ash replied

"I can't take all of you guys, as I can only carry six Pokémon. I've left two slots open and I'll take Pikachu with me. That leaves three slots."

The excitement subsided. Everyone was in their best behavior, hoping they would be chosen.

"I've decided to take Bulbasaur, Cyndaquil and Corphish for now. But don't worry guys, I'll be asking for each of you in due time."

Bulbasaur was exastic. Cyndaquil looked happy and Corphish was jumping up and down with joy. The others looked depressed but cheered up at the thought of meeting their trainer soon.

"Well, see you guys real soon!" Ash returned his selected three Pokémon and waved goodbye at the rest.

He got outside and was a bit surprised to see Professor Oak and Gary waiting for they were surprised with his new look.

"Hey Professor, Gary. What's up?"ash asked

"We came to wish you luck Ashy-boy. So Good luck!"gary replied getting over the shock

"Hey, thanks Gary, Professor!" Ash smiled.

"Don't mention it, Ash." Said the Professor, also smiling.

"I know you need it." came Gary's response.

Ash smiled. He should have expected that. "Well, see ya later!"

Soon after his departure from Pallet, Ash entered some of the thick woods near the road to get some training done. His new resolve was to train at any and every possible opportunity. Once they got into the woods, Ash called on his Bulbasaur, and in a flash of light, one of his oldest companions materialized before him.

"Bulba!"

"Bulbasaur, we'll be walking through the woods for a while. Why don't you walk with me, and, while you're at it, let's get some training done!" Ash said cheerfully.

"Saur! Bulba!" Bulbasaur was pumped and ready.

"That's the spirit! Now, I want you to cut a clear path with Razor Leaf. Use Vine Whip to remove any obstacle in the way. Let's can work on your power and increase your stamina. What do you say, Bulbasaur? You up for it? "

bulbasaur noddedand he began to do it, however. His trainer might be weird in some ways, but Bulbasaur would bet his leaf Ash knew what he was doing… er… most of the time.

By lunchtime, Bulbasaur was exhausted. Battling for half an hour was one thing, lifting fallen trees and leveling boulders with Razor Leaf was another. Yup! That's Ash's idea of clearing obstacles.

Ash viewed this as a way to increase Bulbasaur's endurance. Being a small Pokémon, he didn't have the endurance that came with evolution. So it was possible for Bulbasaur to lose to a less experienced Pokémon with more power. Ash reasoned that working on Bulbasaur's endurance and speed would make him last longer in battle.

After a lunch break, they continued their journey. Eventually, Ash slowed down to a stop.

"Pika?" asked Pikachu.

"Pikachu, I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Pika?"

"Do you remember this place?" Ash asked.

Pikachu looked around. Dense green forest surrounded them form all the sides. A few Pidgey and Rattata could be seen. But Pikachu didn't see what was so special about it.

"Pika? Pikapi Pipikachu!"

"That's the problem, buddy. You don't remember this place, I don't remember this place. Which means…"

Pikachu slid off Ash's shoulder and face planted to the ground.'we are lost' Pikachu thought, with a large sweat drop forming in his head. Bulbasaur knew his trainer long enough to get what Ash was implying, and sat down tiredly.

ash suddenly got an idea"how did i forget about it he said to himself".

"forget what"pikachu asked

"i can use aura to find the right path"ash said.

"hell yeah almost forgot about that"pikachu replied.

ash closed his eyes and concentrated and was amazed to find that he could see for mile away.

he opened his eyes and said "this way" and with that he and pikachu fell off again in the right track.

**Two days later…**

Ash collapsed onto a lounge chair on the deck of the ship. There was nothing left to do. Literally nothing. In just a day he had defeated every trainer on the ship, twice. Not to mention explored every deck a dozen times over.

He was excited at first, watching the water Pokémon and getting to know the people on board. But there really weren't many people in his age group, and the trainers were mostly newbies with hardly a year of experience.

Now, the trainers seemed to be avoiding him like a plague. He couldn't blame them, but he wished there was something for him to do. Now he was forced to resign himself to listening to the ever constant slapping of the sea against the hull of the ship.

he mused 'but one thing for sure sinnoh will not know what hit it'he thought


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright readers this is my first story , i dont expect it to be best but i hope it wont be horrible any ways this is a god like ash's story hope you like it.**

**disclaimer:i donot own pokemon and its characters**

* * *

After a long cruise, Ash finally arrived in the Sinnoh region. He was amazed by the different Pokémon he'd seen so far. From what he'd seen, Sinnoh has a wide variety of Pokémon, most of which he hadn't seen in any other regions_**.**_

They left the dock to find the nearest Phone. Ash told pikachu to wait as he called the Professor to let him know he was in Sinnoh. The phone barely ringed once before the Professor picked it up."hello ash "professor oak replied

"hello professor,i have reacheed sinnoh"ash said, professor oak nodded and said "i have a feeling that it is not the only reason you called me".

"yeah"ash admitted sheepishly,"i was wondering if you could increase the limit of carrying pokemon for me"ash requested

"normally such thing is not possible but"Professor Oak became serious. "Fortunately, I have a solution. I am licensed to increase the number of Pokémon you can carry with you. But you are bound to follow league rules in tournaments. When you compete in a tournament, you should return your excess Pokémon to me. So do you want to increase the limit?"

"Yes Professor. Thank you."ash thanked

"You're welcome Ash. For now, I can increase the limit by two. In a few more months, if you can handle this responsibly, I can further increase the limit. Now, place your Pokédex in the slot provided in the phone."professor replied

Ash did what he was asked. Soon, the machine gave a beep sound and the modification was complete.

"Thank you for the upgrade Professor." Ash said earnestly. He was thankful he had a very helpful Professor like Oak.

"You're welcome Ash. I've also added the Sinnoh Pokémon to the Pokédex. I forgot to do so when you were here. I also recommend meeting my associate, Professor Rowan in Sandgem town. He'll be sure to give you advice on how to proceed." The Professor told him.

"Okay, Professor. I'll be sure to go meet him. See you later!"ash said and hung down the phone.

well lets get going he thought,

Ash was about to leave when a gloved hand wrapped around Pikachu. Startled, Ash looked up to see a very familiar Meowth shaped balloon and three nasty crooks.

"Not those three again!" Ash groaned. This. Was. The. third. Year! Don't they know when to give up?

"Prepare for trouble with a capital T" a feminine voice shouted.

"Make it double or better, times three!" Said a male voice.

"An evil as old as the gala-"

"shut up"ash replied harshly

teamrocket was shocked the kid never talked to them like that.

"won't you jokers ever give up i am getting tried playing games with you"ash continued

"WHAAAT?"jessi yelled,"we are not jokers and we donot play games,how dare you mock us"she said angrily.

"pikachu, destroy that balloon, but don't let them escape!" Ash instructed. He needed a permanent solution. Dealing with Team Rocket would waste a large amount of his time.

"Wait, hold on-" began Jessie. Too late, however, as Pikachu launched a powerful thunderbolt . The balloon exploded, but instead of blasting off,bulbasaur caught them and tossed them in a heap in front of Ash.

"Bulbasaur, use vine whip to tie them up!"

"Wait, what are you-" began James. He was interrupted by vines wrapping around them.

"We haven't even battled yet!" shouted Jessie, enraged.

"Why fight a losing battle?" replied Ash, smirking. "This is the last time I'll be seeing you, so goodbye Team Rocket!"

"Wait, aren't you gonna blast us off?" James asked, feeling very nervous. This wasn't the usual routine!

"You guys never learn! I've had it with you! I'm sorry guys, but you're gonna be arrested." Ash said with finality.

The crooks began to sweat bullets. Ash called to the nearby crowd (they had attracted some spectators) and said "Guys, these are Pokémon crooks from Kanto called Team Rocket. They've been trying to steal my Pikachu for ages now. Can someone call the police? I want to turn them in."

Someone in the crowd nodded and left the scene. Some congratulated Ash on a job well done. Ash felt a little bad, they had a little good deep down. Deep, deep, down. But they cause too much trouble to too many people.

Soon, Officer Jenny arrived and took them into custody. She thanked Ash, who had a few formalities to get out of the way.

"You can't do this to us! After all we've been through!" shouted Jessie.

"All we've been through? Oh yeah officer, I almost forgot. In addition to what happened now, they are responsible for more than a hundred attempts to steal Pokémon. They have even attacked gyms, contests and the Pokémon league competitions. You'll find their criminal records with the Kanto, Johto and Hoenn police." Ash said. If they were to change, they'll need some time- a lot of time – to think, and what better place than jail?

"Well then, thank you young man. We'll be sure to put those charges in the court. You won't be seeing them for a long time." said the Officer. Soon, the thieves were taken to the Police station. Ash and Pikachu breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad I've finally gotten them handled. I feel a little bad, but they won't give up." Said Ash.

"yeah" agreed Pikachu.

They continued on their way to Sandgem town. By noon, they reached the facility. It was much like Oak Laboratories, albeit smaller. This was also the place where trainers who start out in this area got their Pokémon from. After a bit of walking, they reached the facility and knocked. They were greeted by an assistant, who took them to the Sinnoh Researcher.

"Ah, you must be Ash Ketchum. Professor Oak told me a lot about you."prosessor rowan said

"Give me your Pokédex, Ash. I need it to register you here in Sinnoh and qualify you for the tournament." The Professor said. Apparently, Professor Oak had told his colleague the reason Ash was here.

"Sure thing, sir. Here it is" said Ash. He was now sure that Professor Oak had respected his privacy and kept silent about Latias to his colleagues.

They kept coming across several Pokémon, and Ash began to learn about the Sinnoh Pokémon. After checking out a bunch of Starly in his Pokédex, he decided to catch one.

Ash decided to battle with his starter for his first Sinnoh catch. Pikachu jumped and readied himself for battle, cheeks sparking.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on that Starly!" instructed Ash. Pikachu complied, and Starly was down for the count. Sometimes, it was easy to forget how strong Pikachu was.

'hey whats that'pikachu said and pointed to a distance, where a thunderbolt was seen.

"It might be a native electric Pokémon. Let's go see." Ash was as excited as always at the thought of seeing a new Pokémon. He raced ahead with Pikachu,

They reached the spot where they saw the attack, and came across a purple haired trainer who was in the process of releasing a Starly.

"Hey! Why did you release that Starly?" Ash asked angrily. He saw the blue light signifying the release.

"It's none of your concern. If you must know, that Pokémon was weak. I need a Starly that knows Aerial Ace. I caught three, and one of them knew it. So the others are out." The purple haired trainer told them. He had a scowl on his face that looked like it was permanent.

"That's cruel! You injure a Pokémon, capture them and take away their freedom, then release them because they're weak? Don't you know that released Pokémon are not accepted back to their flocks?" Ash asked. This was true, the Professor had once told him. Wild Pokémon had an inherent prejudice against a Pokémon belonging to or those that once belonged to humans.

"So? I don't care what happens to them. It's their fault that they're weak."the purple haired trainer replied

"That's what trainers are for! We are the ones who teach Pokémon to fully realize their potential, as their friend and guide." Ash said with conviction.

"Friend and guide? You're pathetic. Befriending Pokémon only spoils them. It's obvious you're a weak trainer if you defend weak Pokémon." The trainer said harshly.

Ash grit his teeth. "Oh really? Well then, I challenge you to a battle. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, by the way."

"You'll only lose and hurt your precious Pokémon more. I'm Paul from Veilstone city and I accept your challenge. Let's make it a three on three elimination. It'll be decisive that way." Paul said. Ash nodded in agreement.

"Starly, get ready for battle" ordered Paul.

"Go, Starly!" said Ash. He released his own Sinnoh flying type.

"hmm pathetic when did you catch that pokemon?"paul asked

"just a few minutes ago"ash replied

"what are you insulting me by using such a weak Pokemon to battle me?" paul grit out.

"Any Pokemon can be strong, it just depends on how you use them and about the insulting part MAYY be i am"ash replied with a smirk. pikachu was snickering behind him'who knew ashy boy had it in him' he thought

paul grew red from the insults,and shouted"i will show you ,starly wing attack"

"starly double team and then use wing attack"ash commanded just the second when paul's Starley disappeared in its aerial ace. There were now 10 starley's on the field. The speed of double team raised some dust on the floor which momentarily showed of Starley's position.

Paul's eyes widened as he saw his Starley going at high-speed towards the ground. "STARLEY...ST...'' before he could finish the attack Ash's starly used wingattack infliction some damage on paul's starly.

"now use quickattack while spinning"ash said and his starly used a quick attack on the other starly which crash on the ground further damaging it and had swirl in its eyes.

''i lost'' muttered paul still not believing how fast the battle ended,he then turned to ash and asked"how did your starly beat mine in just two attacks?"

"well when i first used double team my starly's speed rose and then your's was hit with the aerial ace it was facing towards the ground and when i ordered my starly to spin its power increased twice and since your starly was perpendicular towards the ground the gravity also came into effect and increased the attacks power by four times and when your starly finally crashed on the ground the quick attack had 5 times the effect of a normal quick attack and hence effectively knocking your pokemon down"ash said in a breath.

paul's jaw dropped on the floor.'what the heck is HE' he thought.

pikachu was also a amazed but not as much as paul 'so this is ash's real battle capacity huhh.., then the champions are going to have a hard time dealing with him'he thought.

after a brief moment of silence "ummm paul i think you should return your pokemon"ash said

paul snapped out of his thoughts "hmm return"he grunted, unable to blame starly for it's loss.

''Chimchar stand by for battle.'' said Paul as a fire monkey appeared.

'What? A Chimchar. What nonsense? Why didn't this guy not yet bring out his powerful Pokemon' thought Ash 'He looks older than me so he must have at least one fully evolved starter or may be he is training his new pokemon'.

Paul growled out angrily, "Chimchar, Flame Wheel now!"

Chimchar jumped and rolled into a large flaming wheel before shooting off at Starly like a rocket.

"Starly ascend!" Ash commanded.

Starly flew up quickly, narrowly dodging the powerful fire attack, "Now send it back to Paul with Whirlwhind!" Ash ordered.

Starly flapped his wings powerfully, just as the Flame wheel dissipated from around Chimchar, generating a powerful wind and sending Chimchar crashing back along the ground to beside Paul.

"Flamethrower now!" Paul demanded.

Chimchar opened it's small mouth and let a large torrent of flames fly straight at Starly.

Ash wasn't about to let the opportunity side though, "Starly spin straight underneath it using Quick Attack and then follow in with Wing Attack on Chimchar!" He instructed.

A White line blurred from behind Starly, as he span right out of the direction of the powerful Flamethrower and shot towards Chimchar before the attack had even ended with glowing white wings, Chimchar didn't get the time to dodge before Starly slashed painfully against it's face with one of it's wings, sending the small Chimp Pokemon tumbling to the ground.

Paul grunted angrily at the fights turn of events, he was so sure Chimchar was going to dominate the battle, "Chimchar, Dig now!" He demanded angrily.

Chimchar jumped to it's feet, a few bruises on it's body from Starly's Wing Attack but nothing major. Chimchar leapt to it's feet and prepared to dive straight into the ground and create a hole, but Ash had other plans.

"Starly, get to it quickly with Quick Attack and use your beak to grab one of it's arms then fly straight up." Ash shouted to his newest Pokemon.

Starly blurred forward, a line of light shooting from behind him as he moved so quickly, before Chimchar could fully finish it's dive into the ground, Starly had used his beak and grabbed Chimchar's arm and begun quickly fly straight up, slower than usual because of Chimchar's weight.

Paul almost shouted in anger, but calmed himself somewhat, "Get yourself free with your other hand use Fury Swipes!" He shouted up testily.

Chimchar began to slash at Starly's face with it's other hand but Starly held on through the pain as he reached the apex height of his flight and Ash took his cue, "Now throw it towards the ground and use Whirlwind!"

Chimchar yelped as Starly swung around and threw it straight down with his beak, before Starly began flapping his wings again, generating another strong wind that pushed straight into Chimchar, more than doubling it's speed towards the ground.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar cried out in fear, but could do nothing as it crashed straight into the ground creating a small crater from the impact and kicking up a cloud of dust.

Everyone waited in baited breath for the smoke to clear and when they did, there was one smirk, one smile, one whoop of joy and one growl of anger.

Chimchar was laying in the small crater, unconscious and unable to continue.

Paul growled in anger as he returned Chimchar and glared contemptibly at the Pokeball as Ash called Starly down to his shoulder, "Way to go Starly, two on two" Ash cheered his small Pokemon, who puffed up in pride.

paul's eyes were now red "torterra crush them" he said harsly as he sent out his last pokemon.

Curious, Ash checked out the Pokémon in his Pokédex.

"Torterra, the continent Pokémon. Torterra is the final evolved form of Turtwig. Sometimes small Pokémon will gather to make their nests on Torterra's back."

'hmm so its the evolved form of turtwig huhh, must be his starter, better play it safe' ash thought he also saw that starly was tried fron it's previous matches

"good job starly,return"ash said as he returned starly to it's pokeball.

"let's go cyndaquil"ash shouted as he released his fire type pokemon.

paul chuckled a bit

"whats so funny"ash asked while raising his eye brow.

"you think your puny little pokemon can beat my torterra?"paul said arrongantly

ash smirked and said "you said some thing like that before but you lost didn't you"

"GRRR I will show you torterra crush that weakling with an earthquake".paul shouted harshly again [when does he not?].

"cyndaquil use flame thrower on the ground"ash said

cyndaquil obeyed it's trainer and used flamethrower on the ground for it to rise in the air to escape earthquake.

"now use flame wheel"ash said

cyndaquil used flame wheel on torterra and toretta was struggling with pain.

"Pathetic! How could you not dodge that?"paul growled angrily at his Pokemon.

ash sweatdropped a little 'how does he expect torterra to dodge it'ash thought 'may be he is as stupid as he looks' ash mused

"now finish it of use fire blast"ash ordered as cyndaquil launch a huge star shape fire on the continent pokemon which growled in pain before it fainted.

paul was shocked to the core, never in his entire life as a trainer he lost this badly, even the elite four whom he had battled before , he atleast landed a hit on their pokemon before he lost but the trainer before seemed to only be about 12 years 'how is this possible?' he thought a little shocked

meanwhile ash was looking at his cyndaquil curiously 'hmm its aura is seeming to be fluctuating'his eyes widended in realisation.

"cyndaquil, release your aura , brace your self and evolve"ash said

'what? a pokemon does not evolve whenever a trainer say's rightt?'paul thought but to his surprise cyndaquil glowed white and it evolved into a quilava.

"congratulation's" ash said as he returned his quilava back into it's pokeball as he saw paul storming away

"must have hurt his ego a lot"ash said to pikachu. pikachu nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Paul left to the Pokémon centre. He healed his Pokémon , but that wasn't his main concern.'who is that guy, whoever it might be if he is participating in the sinnoh league my chance will be pretty slim'he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright readers this is my first story , i dont expect it to be best but i hope it wont be horrible any ways this is a god like ash's story hope you like it.**

**disclaimer:i donot own pokemon and its characters**

* * *

The next day ash continued his journey to jubilife city and had hoped to train his pokemon as used to train his Pokémon before, but he planned to make it more intense with his older Pokémon. The more experienced members of his team can help his newer Pokémon he'd catch in Sinnoh.

He left the pokemon centre early at 4;00 am.'zeesh it look's like i am in need of less sleep than usual' ash thought since that encounter with sir Aaron he started requiring less and less sleep.

Okay then let's start the training then Go Corphish! Bulbasaur! quilava! Starly!" said Ash.

Pikachu hopped off his trainer's shoulder and joined the team."Guys, meet Starly, our newest teammate". Ash told his team. The Pokémon enthusiastically greeted Starly .

"all right then quilava you shall hit bulbasaur with your flamethrower"ash said and then turned to bulbasaur and said"bulbasaur try to bear it how much you can and give quilava a sign to stop if you are exhausted".bulbasaur and quilava nodded and left to continue thier trainer's orders.

Pikachu began to surround himself with electricity. He tried to direct it towards his tail, but the electricity discharged to the air. He tried again, this time with much more electricity. This ended in Ash getting electrocuted.

"Maybe not that much…" said a charred Ash later"Alright Pikachu! You learned Electro Ball!" Ash shouted with glee.

pikachu just nodded used to ash's praise

"but you have not perfected it, so better practice on that rock"ash said pointing towards a rock pikachu nodded in agreement and left to practice.

"corphish keep using harden as starly uses wing attack, thought it will not benefit you much it will help starly to increase it's power"ash said as corphish and starly went to train.

'hmm i need to train my self for using aura i might have potential rivaling arceus and knowledge but nowhere near experience'ash thought and resumed his training.

By the afternoon, Ash could see improvement in his Pokémon's performance. starly became more and more agitated that Corphish was showing off, and learned Fury attack. Unfortunately, this did not bode well for Corphish as the scratches on it ash also decided to work on starly's speed later on.

**two day's later...**

Ash was on his way to jubilife city which hw would reach in a day or two at this rate.

'okay i think we can train for a while'ash thought and while he was training his bulbasaur he heard a voice.

"A Turtwig? Alright!then Go, Bulbasaur!" Ash said enthusiastically.

"o yeah!"bulbasaur said

turtwig used razor leaf on bulbasaur but was astonished to find that it didn't even faze bulbasaur

"Use Vine Whip to hold Turtwig down. Then use Solarbeam!"ash said

Bulbasaur complied. Turtwig struggled to get free as Bulbasaur launched Solar Beam. It landed a direct hit. Turtwig was badly hurt from the attack, even if he was partially resistant to it.

"Go, Pokéball!"

The Pokéball hit its target. Weakened severely, Turtwig didn't put up much of a fight and was caught.

"alright another regional starter i guess" ash said bulbasaur just nodded

following the day, the ash continued his journey along with the routine training.

Bulbasaur learned synthesis after seeing Turtwig use it. Bulbasaur showed Turtwig ways to improve his speed and also 'convinced' him that dodging was better than taking an attack head on. This also led to Turtwig learning Protect. The two became fast friends.

Jubilife, known as the town of happiness, is the largest city in the Sinnoh region. The entire city is built on land carved out of a mountain by the residents of neighboring Oreburgh City. Of course, large cities meant that they were centers of shopping, too.

'lucky me'ash mused'if misty or may were hear i would have to bear hour's of shopping and carrying their bags 'ash thought with a chuckle.

'i better leave to oreburg city soon there isn't anything much for me to do here' ash thought and without wasting much time he left to oreburg city.

With occasional stops and training, the travel took a bit longer. Nothing really exciting happened, but Ash got progressively excited as his Gym Battle awaited him. just a day later , he reached Oreburgh City.

Ash reached the gym and met Roark, the gym leader.

"I'm here to challenge the Oreburgh gym. Will you battle me?" Ash asked.

"Of course. That's my job. Is this your first gym battle?" said Roark.

"Nope. This'll be the fourth Pokémon league tournament I'll be competing in."ash said

"very well then i will fight with my best then".roark said as he sent out a geodude

"hmm let's go turtwig"ash said as he sent his first pokemon out

"geodude use roll out"roark shouted begining the match

ash smirked and silently murmured "grass knot"

geodude who was coming with full force stuble as he slipped and crashed.

"turtwig use energy ball"ash said as turtwig launched a green coloured ball and launched it on geodude effectively knocking it down.

roark was a bit surprised at how fast his geodude lost but recovering from the shock he returned geodude.

"Let's see you beat Onix!" he shouted while throwing the Pokéball. It released a gigantic snake made of rocks. Ash smirked again 'same as brock'he thought

"turtwig energy ball"ash said

"onix use dig before it can launch it"roark said.

"who said about launching"ash said with a grin

Roark looked at him questioningly.

"swallow it"ash so turtwig swallowed his own energy ball turn boosting it's power.

'what the heck is that' roark thought disbelieving

"onix use dig noww"roark said

onix came out of the ground in hope's of hitting turtwig unfortunately ash was ready.

"turtwig jump now and use energy ball maximum power"ash said as turtwig launched the energy ball effectively knocking onix in one hit.

roark was shocked now 'on hit'he thought disbelieving 'oh it got the boost but still' he pondered before returning his onix.

He turned to Ash. "That was a good strategy.i have never been beaten this badly but i have yet to use my best pokemon. Now, get ready to face my final Pokémon, and my strongest."

"Gladly, Roark! We're ready for anything!" said Ash. turtwig shared his trainer's enthusiasm.

"Then I choose Cranidos!" said Roark.

Ash checked out Cranidos in his Pokédex. He decided to continue with turtwig.

"turtwig use energy ball"ash said as turwig launched another energy ball.

"cranidos dodge and then use headbutt"roark said

ash just smirked

seeing ash's smirk roark's eyes widened in realisation

"cranidos stop now"roark said forcefully

unfortunately for roark, cranidos crashed down same as geodude due to grass knot and got hit by the energy ball full force.

but to roark's relief cranidos stood up thought it was panting a little

"turtwig multiple energy balls"ash said as turtwig launched four energy ball in rapid succession thanks to it's training

"cranidos dodge them"roark yelled cranidos dodged one of them but got hit by the other and had swirl in it's eyes.

'this must be the fastest defeat in my entire career as a pokemon trainer' roark thought

Ash instead of celebrating as usual looked at turtwig and nodded and turtwig glowed white and evolved into grotle.

Ash returned grotle thanking him for his performance.

"That was an excellent battle, Ash. It's been a while since I've been defeated this badly. I can see that I still have a lot to learn." Roark said.

"As proof of your victory at the Oreburgh Gym, I present to you the Coal Badge!"

Ash reverently took the badge. He held it high and did a one eighty degree turn, badge outstretched.

"Yes! We won a Coal Badge!" he shouted.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu joined him. roark just sweat dropped 'for some one who is so strong he act's like a kid' he thought

"hey ash before you leave i wanted to ask you if you were battling with everything you had?"roark asked

"actually no"ash said "if you have noticed i have only used two of my turtwig's attack's to beat you"he said and left the gym leaving a shocking roark.

after a few day's of travelling towards eterna city ash decided to train his newly evolved staravia with the help of swellow whom he had bought from oaks ranch. then he heard some noise after looking at that directionhe sawa little wood house with a small garden. A girl the age of Brock was watering the flower bed. A Kirlia and a Gardevoir were beside her helping with the chore.

Then out of nowhere a Salamence landed in the spot startling the girl and the two Pokémon. A dark uniformed woman jumped from the Salamence's back and glared at the Gardevoir. She then pointed a gun, clamped to her, at the Gardevoir shot a beam. The girl immediately came to the rescue of her pokemon and jumped in the middle.

Ash's eyes widened as the beam hit her and the girl turned to stone. The woman then froze the Gardevoir. A Black carrier truck arrived to the scene and carried the frozen Gardevoir away. The woman ordered something to the grunts in the truck and flew away with her Salamence.

Ash decided to follow that salamence with his swellow. he followed the salamence which entered a wierd ship. And appeared in front of her startling the womwn

"return back the pokemon" Said Ash growling. the women laughed aloud along with her minon's who now surrounded ash "you know who i am brat, i am hunter j one of the best pokemon hunter's in the world and you are nothing but a brat"she said pompously.

Ash was angered for being called a brat but kept calm .

"then let me show you what this brat can do"he yelled as pikachu jumped out of his shoulder.

"hmm you think that your puny rat can beat my salamence"J said mockingly

'hmm is it me or is she kinda acts like paul' ash thought and ordered his pikachu to use extreme speed.

before J could even react pikachu attacked salamence which collide with one of the ship's walls and fainted.

J's eyes widened and her minon's jaws dropped on the floor.

'ha take that for calling me a brat'ash thought merrily

"What the.."J was cut off my a punch from ash and she too laid unconscious.

before even the minons could understand the situation ash released all his pokemon and attacked them and tied them along with hunter J with wine-vipe from grotle and bulbasaur.

Ash heard banging on the door. He quickly pulled the buttons on the respective jars and freed Gardevoir. Gardevoir looked around in confusion. "Don't worry Gardevoir i'm here to help you. I take you to your trainer soon. Just help me." said Ash.

"okay " The emotion Pokémon nodded.

Ash effectively landed the ship and came out only to be found by officer jenny.

before jenny could even question him he said"officer jenny, this is the gardevoir that hunter J stole"ash said as he pointed towards the gardevoir"And i have tied down hunterJ and her minons they are all your's" ash said.

Officer jenny looked at him disbelievingly that this kid caught hunter J who was not even caught by regional champions from a long time but she decided to look anyway and was shocked to find J and her crew tied immediately ordered her subordinates to take the criminals to prison.

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS BRAT"J yelled as she was been taken away by the police.

"yeah sure MIGHTY HUNTER J "ash said mockingly as pikachu was rolling on the ground from laughter.

J turned red from insults but was quickly taken away by the police.

"thank you for catching hunter j, i was sceptical at first but thanks any way"officer jenny said and asked "what's your name"interested to know the name of the boy who caught J .

"no problem officer jenny"ash said "and the the name is ash ketchum"

"well i will take my leave now" ash said as he said his bye's to officer and left.

'today was sure interesting' ash thought as he continued his journey to eterna city


	5. Chapter 5

Alright** readers this is my first story , i dont expect it to be best but i hope it wont be horrible any ways this is a god like ash's story hope you like it.**

**thank you all for the reviews , i guess this is a nice begining and your suggestions are always welcomed.**

******disclaimer:i donot own pokemon and its characters.**

* * *

after a few day's of encountering pokemon hunter J Ash reached the eterna city nothing out of ordinary happened along the route which is abnormal considering ash's left to the pokemon gym as soon as he reached the city to find it closed.

"ohh boy wonder where the gym leader is"ash thought, pikachu just yawned still tired from it's training and decided to sleep anyway since ash was not gonna use him for battle.

after he inquired in the gym he found out that the gym leader left to the museum.

'to the museum i guess'ash thought and left for the museum.

but as soon as he reached the middle of the city ash noticed that sirens were sounding throughout the area. he had no idea what was happening, so decided not to get involved.'but knowing my luck i will some how get stuck into this'ash thought dryly.

as ash reached the eterna museum he saw many police crowded over there and were checking everyone who was entering the museum, after ash was checked by the police he was allowed inside.

'i wonder what's all this about'ash thought

ash approached an elderly looking person and asked "excuse me sir, but what's all this about?"

"it look's like adamant orb was stolen from the museum and the police are trying to find the criminals"the man answered

'adamant orb is stolen huh'ash thought and started using his aura senses to find the location of adamant orb as he was sure that the historic item would have a very different aura.

"huh there it is" ash muttered as he left towards the orbs direction.

As ash reached the location of the adamant orb he saw the men wearing weird costumes which awfully looked like space suits and one of them had a weird hair style was holding the adamant orb and ash also saw officer jenny and a few other officers were tied and were unable to do anything.

"huhh look's like i have to sneak upon them"ash muttered and slipped silently behind the scene and had pikachu and quilava ready for action.

"sir we have the adamant orb in our possession we are leaving immediately"the middle one said through the radio com whom ash assumed to be the leader.

'time for action'ash thought and turned to quilava and said "quilava use smoke screen"

"AHHH what's happening?"the leader he saw smoke appearing out of no where

"we don't know commander saturn" a minon replied

after the smoke cleared saturn found that the orb was missing.

"WHAT? where did the orb disappear "saturn yelled

"right here"a voice said from behind

saturn turned behind and saw ash holding the adamant orb.

"it was not a wise decision messing with team galactic, i suggest you to return the orb immediately"saturn said

ash snorted"you wish"

" you leave me with no choice then golbat use hyperbeam"saturn said as the two golbat's launched a similar looking orange beam's.

"pikachu use thunder"ash said as pikachu launched a powerful thunder which not only countered the hyperbeam's but also hit the golbat's fainting them immediately.

saturn's eye's widened 'that's a powerful pikachu,better be careful' saturn thought

"toxicroak use poison jab"saturn ordered as the toxicroak launched it's attack on pikachu.

ash smirked and yelled "pikachu dodge and use iron tail"

pikachu easily dodged the poison jab and launched a powerful iron tail on toxicroak.

saturn grined his teeth when he saw his toxicroak fainting.

"minon's retreat"saturn said desperately,then he turned to ash and said "you shall pay for this" and before ash had a chance to stop them they teleported to an unknown location.

'probably had a physic pokemon ready to teleport them'ash thought.

then he unbinded the police as officer jenny thanked him for his help .

ash left the museum after he gave the orb back to the authorities.

it was evening by the time he reached the gym, but to his relief he found that the gymleader was present this time.

Ash went inside the gym to find a forest? 'i guess the gym leader is a BIG fan of grass pokemon' ash thought with a sweat drop.

"are you hear to challenge a gym"asked a voice from behind,ash turned behind to find a girl of around 15 years of age'probably the gym leader'he thought

"yeah, i want to battle the gym leader for the badge"ash said

"very well then let's move to the field"she said

after they reached the field the referee announced "this is a 3 on 3 battle between gym leader gardenia and challenger ash, gym leader choose the first pokemon"

"Go, Cherubi!" Gardenia said, hurling a Pokéball

"I choose Staravia!" Ash said sending his newly evolved bird pokemon

"begin"the referee shouted

"cherubi leech seed"gardenia shouted

"staravia fly as high as you can and use heat wave"ash said

staravia flew high till it reached the roof to evade the attack and launched a heat wave which damaged the cherubi considerably.

"perfect now use aerial ace"ash said as Staravia dived at high speeds as he momentarily disappeared from vision and rammed into Cherubi at high velocity. The force of the attack sent Cherubi crash to the gym's wall fainting it instantly.

Thank you Cherubi, you did great! Now, it's your turn Turtwig!" Gardenia called out her second Pokémon.

'Bring it on!' Turtwig shouted, a determined look on his face.

"turtwig use tackle"gardenia shouted

'huh predictable' ash thought and said "staravia use double team and use wing attack"

turtwig though had excellent speed grossly missed the staravia and tok a powerful wing attack on it's back.

"now follow it with rapin quick attack's"ash said as staravia hit the turtwig multiple times till it had swirl in it's eyes

"turtwig return"gardenia said .'oh boy i didn't even land a hit on him now and i am already to my last pokemon' gardenia thought and took a look at ash and a small blush developed at her cheeks 'he is strong and handsome, but i am not ready to give up'.

"roserade let's go"gardenia said as she sent out her last pokemon.

"staravia use agility and then follow it with a heat wave"ash said

"roserade use magical leaf to cancel the heat wave"gardenia said as roserade launched it's attack to cancel the heat wave but the heat wave proved to be much stronger and did a slight damage on roserade.

"staravia get closer to roserade"ash said and staravia started reducing the gap between itself and rose rade

'alright this is my chance'gardenia thought and said "roserade use sunny day and use solar beam"

she then looked at ash but was shocked to see him smirking instead of panicking.

as soon as roserade used sunny day ash ordered "staravia use your new move full power sky attack"

staravia had a white aura present around it as it launched itself towards roserade and hit him before it even had a chance to launch the solar beam fainting it instantly.

"Roserade is unable to battle. Bulbasaur wins and the victory goes to the challenger!" The referee declared.

"Good job, Roserade! Return!" Gardenia said, recalling her Pokémon.

"Awesome work, staravia! You really have gotten stronger, haven't you?" Ash asked, recalling his own Pokémon.

"good job ash it was the fastest defeat i have ever faced and as a proof here is your badge"gardenia said as she handed over the badge to him.

"Alright! I got- A Forest Badge!" Ash shouted, doing another pose.

'Oh yeah!' Pikachu shouted.

gardenia sweat dropped 'that was weird' she thought

ash thanked her and left the gym to reach the pokemon centre.

'well that was one heck of a day'ash thought as he reached the pokemon centre and gave his pokemon to nurse joy and reached the telephone to make a call to his mother.

"Ash what took you so long to call your mother it's been a month since you left"delia shouted

"humm.. sorry mom been a little busy"ash said nervously he knew not to anger his mother and god know's if he will be able to survive it.

"actually mom i want a little help"ash said

"what is it honey"delia asked

"could you give me dad's POKEBALL"Ash asked as he stressed the word pokeball.

delia suddenly became serious which was very rare."you think you will be able to handle the pokemon"she asked

ash just nodded "i think it is about time i put it under control"

"very well then i will send it through professor oak"she said and turned the phone off and after a few minutes professor oak face appeared on the screen

"so ash i heard you wanted to control the pokemon, are you sure you will be able to handle it"professor oak said somewhat nervously

"sure professor"ash said confidentally

professor sighed and said "all right but let me warn you it took all six of mine and your dad's pokemon to handle it for a few minutes and i was a champion at one point of time, all i can say is be careful"

"don't worry professor i will"ash replied

"okay then i am transferring to you"professor oak said as he sent the pokeball in exchange of ash's quilava

'it's about time' ash thought as he left to the forest near the city with his charizard and his other strong pokemon

**mean while in veilstone city team galactic headquarters**

**"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FAILED"cyrus yelled at saturn as commanders mars and jupiter were snickering.

"sir all was going according to the plan ,we had the orb and were about to return but a kid came out of no where and took the adamant orb"saturn explained

"you mean to say you lost the orb to a little kid off all people"cyrus asked him

saturn could only nod

"why didn't you use your pokemon to get the orb back"cyrus asked calmly trying to control his anger

"we tried sir but he used his pikachu to knock all our pokemon in just one hit"saturn said nervously, mars and saturn were laughing aloud now unable to control thier laughter."he lost to a kid and a puny pikachu"mars whispered to jupiter and started snickering again.

"SILENCE"cyrus yelled at both the female commander's

mars and saturn immediately stopped laughing and turned to see cyrus and found him in deep thought.

"a pikachu you say huhh"cyrus asked calmly

"yea-es sir"saturn replied nervously

"did the boy had black spiky hair and was he wearing a blue coloured jacket"cyrus asked

"yes sir"saturn said astonished wondering how his boss knew ,the other commanders were thinking the same.

"sir i have a question"mars asked cyrus nodded "how did you know how the boy looked like?". the other commanders also nodded having the same question in their mind.

"well to answer your question, there was a report a few day's ago that a boy named ashketchum not only rescued the pokemon stolen by hunter J but also captured her and had her arrested"cyrus replied

the commander's eyes widened in surprise to believe that a kid caught pokemon hunter J.

"well saturn you are excused this time as this was unexpected but i shall not tolerate another failure you understand that"cyrus said

"yes sir"saturn said as he left the room.

'soon i shall create a new world of perfection' cyrus thought


End file.
